Blood Ties
by kautilya
Summary: James never married Lily. Working as an Auror with his best friend Sirius, he is living happily with his wife and daughters. Then he meets his son Harry and his life takes a turn. Neville is a BWL. Petunia doesn't exist. An AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second AU story.

English is not my first language so pardon me about any grammatical mistakes.

There is no Pitunia in this fic. Lily was the only child of her parents.

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me . However, there are few OC characters in this story which belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"James have you got the tickets yet?"

"No, but I had a word with Jeffrey, he will have them arranged by next week."

Sirius was looking at the report that his friend made for their last case, then smirked, "James you forgot to mention about that old lady who almost jinxed you. I must say that was the best part of this case, with you running away from that toothless old hag. What would I have given to have camera at that time? "

Sirius smiled dreamily while looking into the space, thinking about the ultimate blackmailing snap of his friend he could've taken.

James frowned at Sirius and threw a crumpled piece of paper straight at his snickering friend.

"If you want those worldcup tickets then you will also forget about her, the whole department will laugh at me. And my dear Sirius you must not forget about that wonderful snap of yours that I took this new year. Want me to show that to everyone? " James said while looking at his best friend, who found most of the situations in his life humorous.

Sirius immediately folded his hands with a pleading look on his face, " I apologise okay... Don't show that photograph to anyone." He then scratched his head and added, "I also don't remember about any jinxing old lady James. I agree with you, we should not mention any such lies in this report. And Jamsie those world cup ticket are too difficult to get. Sold out as per prophet, even though it's about 3 months to the tournament. Please get me some for my family. I am your best friend after all."

James laughed then shook his head on Sirius's overly dramatical speech and opened his mouth to reply, when an owl post landed in front of him. He frowned as he did not recognise that owl but shrugged and untied the letter addressed to him with an unrecognisable handwriting.

Sirius closed the report file he was reading earlier, and stared at that letter in his friends' hand, "Who posted you at this time James?"

They usually got owl post during morning time, only emergency one came to them during unofficial time.

"Don't know.." James shook his head as he opened that letter and started reading it.

Sirius observed as his friends' expression changed from confusion to shock to sadness.

James removed his glasses then rubbed his eyes and gazed back at his friend. He opened his mouth as if wanted to say something then shook his head and put on his glasses again. He stood up, "Sirius I am leaving now. If anyone asks, tell them I left because of some family emergency."

Getting worried Sirius asked, "What happened? Is everything fine? Is it Sarah or girls ? You look really troubled James. Should I come with you?"

James picked up his cloak, and shook his head, "Sara and girls are fine. I would explain everything to you later. You stay here. This is something I need to take care myself. See you later."

With that James left hurriedly, leaving his confused friend to inform Auror head about his early departure.

Once he flooed out of Leaky Cauldron, he tranfigured his clothes to muggle suit and moved out to muggle London to apparate to Little Whinging.

He reached number 4 and was about to knock the door, when a lady who was watering her garden next door said, "Nobody is there, they all are at the church for the funeral."

James ran his hand through his hair then asked that lady for directions and when she looked away, he apparated straight to the graveyard behind the church.

He looked around and found a small group dressed in black gathered on the other side of graveyard for a funeral. He slowly moved towards them then stopped once reach close enough to see the proceedings. He stood at the back and gazed around as people started leaving. He frowned when found an old lady standing next to one young boy staring straight at him. After few seconds she started walking towards him.

"You must be James Potter." She asked once she reached him.

Seeing his questionable gaze, she smiled and said, "I sent you that owl earlier today. My name is Mrs Arabella Figg. I am a squib."

He nodded then stared at the grave behind her.

"Is it true? Did Lily really..." James could not form anymore words in his mouth.

She nodded with sad expression, "Yes she passed away last week."

He stared at her for few seconds, "How? I mean she was young. It's too early for her."

Mrs Figg gazed towards the grave then back at James, "It was a car accident. She was driving fast and lost control. It was her son's birthday and she wanted to reach on time. Poor dear. She was doing double shifts due to financial issues. She wanted best for her boy but now they are talking about orphanage."

"Lily had a son? I didn't know she got married " James started looking around for her son. Then his eyes fell on that young boy who was standing next to Mrs Figg earlier, he was still standing at the same place gazing at the grave of his mother. He looked to be of same age as his older daughter. He felt really bad for that boy, he lost his mother on his birthday.

Mrs Figg shook her head, "She never got married."

Jame stared at her questionably.

She looked away from him, then after few seconds she gazed back at him and said, "Lily had a short affair with a married wizard while helping auror department in some case ten years back. She became pregnant with his child and left magical world. She didn't even tell that wizard about this, as she was sure that this would ruin his marriage. I don't think she told anyone about this apart from me. I promised her that I won't share this with anyone ever."

James went completely still in shock. He kept on staring at Mrs Figg as if waiting for her to say that she was joking. But when she didn't say anything he closed his eyes, then opened them again to look at the boy standing next to Lily's grave again.

He heard Mrs. Figg continue with slightly sad tone, "But I could not keep that promise once I came to know that they would move that poor boy to orphanage as he doesn't have any living relative. I broke that promise by sending an owl to his only living relative, his father today."

She looked back at James, "He is your son James. Please take him with you or else they will send him to some orphanage. "

James kept looking at that young boy for few monents then turned to meet Mrs Figg eyes and said, "I will never abandon my child Mrs Figg. Of course I will take him with me. But do me a favour, please don't tell him about me being his father yet. I will tell him this myself when the time is right. I need some time. I can't tell him right now that I am a rich Pureblood wizard married some other witch while his mother worked hard for their survival. I don't want him to reject me. And I also need to tell my family about this."

Mrs. Figg looked at James nodded with tear filled smile, "I will inform muggle authorities about this. Come, let me introduce you to your son, his name is Harry."

They moved towards that young boy. James felt really nervous as he walked towards him.

"Harry "

He looked up at Mrs Figg, and standing next to her was a tall man wearing black suit.

James looked at Harry, who looked just the way he used to look when he was of that age. The only difference was that he had Lily's beautiful green eyes, and a better eyesight as he was not wearing any specs.

Clearing his throat, he introduced himself "Hi Harry, my name is James Potter. I was friend of your mother before you were born. I am a wizard just like you."

Harry's eyes which were dull with sadness, suddenly looked up at James with new hope, " Do you know my father?"

James just stared at him unable to say anything.

Harry didn't seem to notice and continued, "You knew my mother before I was born, and you are a magician just like my mother, so you must know my father too."

James looked at Harry's hope filled eyes, then took a deep breath and said, "Yes Harry I know your dad. He is not in the country right now, and I have already written to him about you. You would be staying with me till then. And we are not called magicians, that's a muggle term. We are called Witches and Wizards. "

Before James could explain any further, Harry asked one more question, "Where do you live?"

James smiled at the curious expression on Harry's face and said, "I live in Godric's Hollow with my wife and two daughters. It's a magical community. You will like it there."

Ten year old nodded then frowned and looked back at his mother's grave.

The only thing his mother ever told him about his father was that he looked just like him, and he was a wizard

He gazed at his mothers name on the gravestone and sighed. He really missed her alot. He wanted to grow up fast, so he could work and take care of her. He wanted her to lead happiest life, as she was his world. She always used to do small things for him to make him smile. He blinked his eyes as tear filled up in them, as he thought more about her.

He looked away from her grave and thought about his unkown father and gritted his teeth. He really wanted to meet him then hit him hard, as he knew that that man was responsible for his mother's loneliness. She always used to talk about magical communities, but never took him there, something again he thought had to do with him looking like his father.

He looked up at Mr Potter as he magically produced Lily flowers, and put them on his mother's grave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have a floo network at your home? I have to contact my friend " James said, while looking at Mrs. Figg.

"Yes I do. Here take these keys. I live at number 15. I have duplicate keys in my car." Mrs Figg handed her house' key to James.

James took them and gazed at the kitten shaped keychain, "I need to speak to my friend. Just make sure Harry is packed by the time I return. Help him pack his basic things. I will come back in few days to move the rest of his stuff. "

"So you are taking him with you today itself? "Mrs Figg said staring at James who was twirling keychain in his fingers.

James looked towards Harry, who was still staring at Lily's grave and said, " Today he will be staying with my friend Sirius. I need to speak to my wife. I will take him home tomorrow. "

Mrs Figg nodded in agreement. After few minutes James left to speak to Sirius about this situation. She then moved towards Harry, "Come Harry we are leaving."

Just as Mrs Figg took his hand, to take him away Harry started sobbing. He did not want to leave his mother alone here, he wanted to stay with her. He finally started to grasp that his mother won't be coming back in his life.

Mrs Figg bent down and hugged the sobbing boy. After few minutes, Harry finally stopped crying.

"Come on Harry. I know you are a strong boy. Lets go." She took his hand and moved towards her car.

All the way, Harry kept looking back towards his mother's grave with tear filled eyes.

Once they reached Private Drive, she went with him to his house for packing. "James will come back in few minutes to take you. Let's just pack important things now. He said he will bring you back in few days to take other things."

Looking back at Harry whose head was still bent down, she said," He will take care of you. You will live in magical community , there you will meet other young witches and wizards just like you. You will like it there."

* * *

James flooed to Sirius' home 'Padfoot Den', "SIRIUS..SIRIUS.."

Sirius came running into room," Why...what.."

He found his best friend standing there and shook his head, "You scared me James."

"Sirius I need to speak to you in private " James said with urgency.

Sirius stared at his friend's serious expression then remembered that letter he received earlier that day. He nodded and gestured James to follow him as he moved towards his library. Once he reached their he looked around to make sure that it was empty, then put on silencing and locking charm on the door.

He gestured James to take seat,"You need a drink? You look like you really need one."

Sirius called his house elf for drinks. Sirius then poured drinks to give James some time to start.

After taking first sip James looked up at Sirius,"You remember Lily .."

Sirius frowned at James, then answered, " Yeah I remember her. You used to have this huge crush on her in school. Last time I heard about her was when she left ministry job, about ten years back." Sirius then stared back at James "Why are you asking about her? Did she contact you? Was that owl earlier today from her?"

James took another sip of the drink, "Do you remember that muggle torture case in Knightsbridge, where she helped our department?"

Sirius nodded,"Yeah I remember that case. You two spent a lot of time together. You even started ignoring me. I remember how I used to think, that maybe you were having some extra marital affair with her. But she left her ministry job after a month, so I never brought it up."

James sighed, "Sirius you were right."

On his questionable gaze, James said, "I was having an affair with her. Today the owl that I got .. it was from her squib neighbour Arabella Figg. It said that Lily passed away in an accident."

Taking another sip, and refusing to meet his friend's gaze, James continued " I went there to attend her funeral. But.."

James found it difficult to continue. He then thought, that if he is finding it difficult to explain this to his best friend, how would he explain his wife about this?

He gulped the entire drink left in his glass, "There I met her son who looked just like me when I was ten." He then rubbed his forehead and said, "He is my son Sirius. "

Sirius just stared at his friend open mouthed, he was completely shocked, "Oh merlin... James.. I can't believe this. "

He started looking towards the fireplace then after few moments he looked back at James " I will support you. Whatever happens. If you need anything just let me know."

Feeling touched by his friends' loyalty, James continued,"He is my son, whom I had after an extra marital affair. I don't know how I would face Sarah."

"I will be taking him home Sirius. He doesn't have anybody else left. For tonight I want you to keep him here. I need to speak to Sarah. " James said as he put his glass back on the table.

Sirius nodded, "He can stay here for whatever number of days you want. Just take care okay."

James smiled, "Thanks Siri. I will be back in an hour or so with him. And you can tell Amy about this."


	3. Chapter 3

James arrived at Mrs. Figg ' home through floo, she was not there. He thought that she must be helping Harry pack, so moved towards Lily's house to help them.

Once he reached number 4, he forwarded his hand to knock but the door opened up before he could knock. He looked down and found Harry looking up at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged, "I was looking out of the window and I saw you coming here."

James smiled at him then followed Harry as he guided him towards his room. He looked around the living room and found that it was a typical muggle house, he could see few muggle electrical items in the house. "Harry do you want to take any of these. I can shrink them." James said gesturing towards television and stereo. When Harry looked at him questionably, he explained,"We don't have muggle electrical items like these in our houses in magical world. They usually don't work there, but I think Sirius and I could look for some solution."

"Okay, then I want to take television and video game with me." Harry then took him towards square box with glass front, which he knew was called television. James shrunk television and other muggle things, then put them together in a small shoe box.

James also noticed that there were no photographs on the wall or table, then he realised that Harry must had packed them. They joined Mrs. Figg, who was arranging Harry's clothes in a suitcase.

"Let me help." James magically increased size of the suitcase from inside, then with a swish of his wand he made all clothes to arrange themselves. He also shrunk two other boxes which contained Harry's other things and put them in the same suitcase. "We'll be returning next week for any other important thing which is left."

Within few minutes everything was packed. Harry felt very impressed. He looked up at James with an excited expression." Sir, will you teach me this shrinking spell? I really want to learn it, and also that swishing thing you did to arrange clothes."

His mother hardly used to do any magic. She liked muggle way of doing things as she called it. She taught him about potions but barely anything about other magical branch.

James looked at excited Harry and could not help himself to think how cute his son looked. He noticed that Harry had dimpled cheeks, which was again something he got from his mother, he smiled and nodded, "You can call me James. I don't like being addressed as sir. And I will teach you basic magic before you go to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Figg looked between Harry and James, smiled to herself, Harry was such a sweet boy and she was sure that he would win over James' wife too. He sure would be happy with his new family.

"Harry you would be staying with my friend Sirius tonight, I have to take care of muggle authorities and other things." James shrunk Harry' bag and put it on Harry's palm. He stared at his matchbox sized with awe then smiled and put it in his shirt's pocket.

James smiled at Harry's impressed expression then took his hand and followed Mrs. Figg, as she moved towards her house after locking number 4.

Once they reached fireplace, James looked at Harry and asked,"Have you ever used floo network before?"

Harry shook his head.

"You need to take this floo powder, throw it over there and need to speak the name of your destination clearly." James explained while handing some floo powder to Harry.

"Let me show you. I will go first. The name of our destination is 'Padfoot Den'. Make sure you say it clearly. Else you might end up somewhere else. Just do it like me."

"Padfoot den. Got it", Harry replied with determination, not wanting to end up somewhere else.

"Harry remember 'Padfoot den' Okay." James said this to Harry again, before throwing floo powder and saying ' Padfoot Den'.

Harry stared as flames turned green and James disappeared.

He then looked at his neighbour, "Thanks for everything Mrs Figg. You've had been a great help."

She was dabbing her eyes with handkerchief."Just keep in touch. And if you face any problem there, just let me know. I will miss you Harry. "

Harry hugged Mrs Figg, then moved towards fireplace. He threw floo powder the same way James explained before saying - Padfoot Den."

He felt himself being sucked down by a giant plug hole. He seemed to be spinning very fast. He saw blurred stream of fireplaces and glimpses of the rooms beyond. Then it stopped and he tripped, fell face forward losing his balance, suddenly a hand caught his shoulder saving him from falling on a stone floor.

He looked up and found James peering down at him with concerned look. He took out his wand and removed all soot that Harry caught through floo network."I know the first time travel through floo is not confortable, but you will get used to it."

"I am fine James." Harry said as he looked at his surrounding. He found that they were in a spacious living room, then he noticed another person in the room. He was of around same height as James and was smiling at him.

James followed Harry's gaze, "Oh.. this is my best friend Sirius Black."

Harry forwarded his hand, the same way his mother taught him, and introduced himself, " Hello Mr. Black. My name is Harry Evans. Its nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius instead of shaking hands, ruffled Harry' hair affectionately."It's nice to meet you too Prongs Junior. He is so cute James."

Harry looked at Sirius, then at James questionably."Prongs?"

"He just likes giving weird names to others." James said while looking pointedly at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"Harry I will come back tomorrow."

With that James left through floo, leaving Harry to stare at grinning Sirius."Come Prongs Junior,let me introduce you to my family."

Harry followed Sirius to the sitting area. There he saw a beautiful blond lady sitting. She stood up and started smiling at him once entered the room."This is my wife Amy Black. And Amy this young man over here is Harry Evans."

Harry smiled her, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Black."

At this Amy smile grew,"Oh Paddy! He is so adorable. Look at his cute dimples. Can I pinch his cheeks?"

Sirius just moved Harry away from his over enthusiastic wife. He didn't want to scare the poor boy.

"Lolly"

There was a pop, and Harry found himself looking at a weird creature, wearing servant's uniform. He got a bigger shock when that creature spoke, "Yes master."

"Lolly ask Alex and Nicole to come here."

There was a pop and Lolly disappeared, Harry looked at Sirius and asked ,"What was that creature?"

"That was a house elf."

Harry remembered his mother telling him about house elves, which worked as servants for wizards. He used to think that they would look like elves in Lord of the Ring movie.

Harry was in his own thoughts about house elves, when a boy of same age as Harry entered room.

He felt a hand in his shoulder and looked up at Sirius." This is my son Alexander Black"

"It's Alex dad." Harry looked at the dark haired boy who answered. He looked very much like Sirius."Okay, Alex meet Harry Evans. He will be sharing your room today."

Alex smiled and shook his hands with Harry," Come let me show you my room."

They moved to Alex's room. It was quite spacious with bed next to window, there were moving posters on the wall for team called Puddlemore United. On the table next to bed, there was a small tank with a small tortoise in it. His room was a bit messy with clothes and books lying around.

"Let me show to my chocolate frog card collection. I have almost all of them." Alex opened his cupboard taking out a small box. He then started showing his card collection.

Harry looked at the one of the cards, with moving picture of a witch. "These cards are interesting. I have never seen these before. But I think I will start collecting them too."

Alex looked at Harry, "You have never seen them? Let me help you to start your ciollection." He opened his drawer and handed Harry few chocolate frogs. Harry opened one of the pieces, looked at frog shaped chocolate, took its bite then looked at the card he found in the wrapper.

Alex looked over his shoulder to see which card he got. Suddenly, the door opened and a young witch entered with a book in her hand. She looked at Harry then Alex questionably.

"Harry this is my twin sister Nicole." Harry looked at the witch, she had blond hair like Mrs Black.

She moved towards Harry to look at the card he was holding, "Oh you got Agrippa. I don't have him. Alex has about three of them. I hope I get this with my next chocolate frog."

Harry looked back at his card, then forwarded it to Nicole, "Here you can have this card. I have few more chocolate frogs to start my collection."

Alex looked at Harry as if he has gone mad. But Nicole took the card, then looked at Harry in new light.

Harry thought that he saw few stars in her eyes. She took one step towards him."Oh Harry thank you. I feel like Amanda in 'Roses on the way'."

"What?" Harry could not understand her.

"Oh you must not have heard about this novel. It's about this beautiful witch Amanda, and handsome wizard Jack. They meet in a book store for the first time, and both of them want to buy same book. But only one copy is left. Jack being a nice wizard, let Amanda take it. Then they start dating, then fall in love and get married in the end." Nicole finished this with starry eyes. She then looked back at Harry, and started giggling, then ran out of the room.

"Oh merlin Harry. What have you done? My sister she is weird sometimes. She started reading these romantic novels from my mom's collection. As per her she would meet her handsome wizard similar to the one mention in those novels and fall in love. She is full of nonsense."

Harry started to regret about giving chocolate card to Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5

"So muggle children play these vido games on a box called telphishon? " Alex asked Harry while moving towards dining room. They had been comparing muggle and wizard games.

Harry shook his head, " It's called Video games and television. There are indoor board games too, like wizard chess you told me about. I have good collection of indoor board games. You will like them, they all are fun."

Together they entered dining room. Harry sat next to Alex, he looked around and found Sirius seated at head of the table with Amy seated on his right and Alex on the left. Next to Mrs. Black Alex's twin sister Nicole was sitting, but she was staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

He tried to ignore her by adding food on his plate. He looked up again, and found she was adding same food as him on her plate. When he took bite, she took bite at the same time, and of the same dish as him. He looked at her, she started blushing and smiling at him.

Alex seated next to Harry noticed this. He picked up a small piece of carrot, and threw it right across the table at his sister's forehead. She looked at him. "What?" She said rubbing her head.

"Stop doing embarracing things. Let him eat." Alex said.

Harry looked at table head to see if Mr. and Mrs. Black noticed this. But both of them were lost in their own world, with Mrs Black feading Mr Black with spoon and saying things like - "Paddypoo darling you have to eat curd. Let me feed you."

Alex followed Harry gaze, "I know my family is a bit weird. But please don't judge me as per them."

Harry looked at Alex then smiled, "A bit?"

"Okay..my family is completely bonkers, except for me." With that both boys stated laughing.

Then Harry heard Nicole's voice, "I merlin. He has cute dimpled cheeks. I want to pinch them." She said something very similar to Mrs. Black when she first saw him.

It gave Harry a nightmarish image of him sitting instead of Mr Black and Nicole feeding him with spoon and saying, "Oh Harrypoo let me feed you." He shuddered.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Hope you liked this. This was a bit of a light chapter as next few chapters would be quite heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the evening, when James finally reached Godric Hollow. He decided to apparate near church, which was few blocks away from his home. He wanted to walk some distance as he needed some more time before he could face his wife.

He really loved her and did not want to lose her. He also did not want to abandon his newfound son. Telling his wife Sarah about Lily would be the biggest challenge. He was really scared about her reaction. He however, wanted his wife to atleast give Harry some chance, as he did not do anything. With these thoughts he finally reached his home.

Their home was a small cottage located in Godric Hollow, which he and his wife bought few months before their marriage. He lost Potter Manor in a death eaters attack, which also claimed life of his parents. He thought how his father would have reacted about Harry. Shaking his head, he nerved himself to enter his home.

He closed the door, and took off his cloak when he heard his wife's voice, "James. I was about to floo Sirius to check. I was getting worried."

James felt himself hugged and kissed by his wife. He followed her to their living room. Sarah didn't notice his lack of response and continued, "Your daughters were fighting again today over that old cleansweep broom of yours. Both of them were pulling each other's hair, and Nia bite Grace's hand when she snatched that broom from her. The way they fight everytime over that broom, it's like they are ready to kill each other. And after half an hour, both were playing dollhouse like best friends."

Sarah looked back at her husband and stopped. He looked really tired and tensed.

"So what happened today? You look really tensed. Was there some new case?"

James looked at the worried blue eyes of his beautiful wife. He didn't know how to begin.

"Sarah.." James started then stopped. He then took a deep breath, and looked away from his wife before starting. "Sarah I need to tell you something... "

He took a deep breath again still not looking at his wife, said, " I was in affair with someone else after our marriage."

"Very funny James. Your ideas of jokes truly overshadow everything else."

"I am not joking Sarah. It took me whole day to prepare myself before I could face you."

Sarah looked at the serious expression on her husband and waited for him to continued.

"It started during a case where we were supposed to stay in muggle world to catch the culprit. I met Lily after she left Hogwarts. She was working in the muggle department of ministry, and was helping us during that case. I don't know, but we sort of clicked. I started spending more time with her. Then one thing led to other and we started sleeping together."

James looked back at Sarah and found her completely shocked. He looked away again before continuing, "After sometime, I realised that I was attracted to her but I was in love with you. I told her that I won't be able to continue, as I don't want to lose you. We ended our relationship. Then I heard that she left her ministry job after few weeks"

"When?"

James looked back at Sarah unable to understand her question.

Sarah asked again,"When were you in affair with her?"

James looked away again, unable to meet his wife's eyes. "It started after a month of Sirius' marriage"

SMACK

Sarah slapped James. "HOW COULD YOU JAMES? I WAS EXPECTING OUR FIRST CHILD THEN. I WAS ABOUT TWO MONTHS PREGNANT."

James looked down, knowing he deserved more than a slap.

Sarah with teary eyes looked at James," Why are you telling me all this now? Is she back in your life?"

James still looking down took a deep breath "No, she is not back in my life. I received an owl todaty from her squib neighbour telling that she died in a muggle car accident. I went to attend her funeral."

Bracing himself he continued,"I came to know that she had a son with a wizard with whom she had an affair ten years back."

Sarah mind went blank and her mouth was open in shock.

"He is my son Sarah. He looks just like me when I was ten. I want to bring him here."

Sarah finally able to speak. "You can't James. What would you tell everyone? What about our daughters? What about me?"

"I just can't leave him Sarah. He would end up in a muggle orphanage. He has no relative alive apart from me."

James looked back at his angry and hurt wife."Please Sarah. He will be eleven in few months then would leave for Hogwarts. "

He closed his eyes and hung his head down "Please allow him Sarah. Don't punish him for something that I did. He is innocent Sarah."

She kept looking at her husband's bowed head. "Fine, you can bring him. But don't expect me to behave like a mother with him. I have only two children. Also tell me James. What would you tell your daughters when another child start calling you 'Father ' in front of them?"

James looked up at Sarah." He doesn't know I am his father. I told him that I am his father's friend. He is staying at Sirius' tonight. I will be bringing him tomorrow."

"James the truth would come out someday. How would he react when he learns you lied to him?"

Getting no response from James on this, she continued. "I really want to leave you James. But I have seen how much children of separated parents suffer, and I don't want my daughters to..."

She cut off when she heard her daughters voice,"Mom you won't believe what we just did with our backyard swing. It's looking beautiful. We have decorated it with those paper flowers."

Their two daughters came running into the room. After taking a look at their parents' tensed faces. Their elder daughter Grace asked."Is everything okay Mom."

But her 5 year old sister ran towards James to hug him,"Daddy... You know Grace snatched Cleensweep you gifted me."

"It's not your Cleensweep, it's mine. Dad gifted that to me. Also, she bite me...look dad, the scar is still there." Grace said after hugging her father. She showed James her hand with teeth marks of her younger sister.

"It belongs to both of you. And it's not good to bite your sister Nia. If you behave properly, I might gift a new broom on Christmas." James said.

"Yay... I'll get a new broom. I'll get a new broom. I'll get a new broom." Nia started jumping around her sister and parents.

"What use would a new broom be, if you can't ride it. You would be sweeping your rooms' floor with it. Also Dad said you would only get new broom if you behave, which I know you can't." Grace replied.

Sarah shook her head at her daughters' behaviour. "Dinner will be ready in few minuted. Both of you wash your hands."

Once their daughters left Sarah looked back at James,"You will be sleeping in our guest room "

With that, she left room to prepare dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning at breakfast table Sarah ignored James. This did not go unnoticed by their daughters. The tension which was there between their parents during last evening's dinner, was still there.

Nia elbowed Grace, jerked her head towards their parents, as if asking 'what's up with them". Grace just shrugged, shaking her head as if answering 'I don't know'. Both girls kept quite, which was very unusual, observing their parents.

Sarah looked at James, waiting for him to say something to their daughters. As he kept quite, she decided she should inform them. "We will be having an additional member in our family."

All three occupants of the table looked at Sarah. Grace looked towards her mother's face, then her stomach. "You're pregnant? Is this why you are angry today, you don't want to be fat." She said remembering how fat her mother had become, when she was pregnant with Nia.

James put hand on his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. But his shoulders shook in silent laughter. He immediatly opened Daily prophet, and hide behind it, before his wife could notice him.

Sarah kept looking at her elder daughter in shock, then regaining herself, she took deep breath and then looking back her daughter said, "I am not pregnant Grace. What I mean is that, a new person would be coming to live with us."

This time Nia interjected, "So a Stork would be dropping the baby." She said triumphantly.

Grace looked at Nia."What a Stork?"

"Oh...it's a white bird which bring babies to their new homes. I read about it in the story book you gifted me on my birthday." Nia told excitedly to her sister.

James could not take it anymore and started laughing.

Sarah looked angrily at her husband and growled, "James."

James controlled his laughter and looked at Sarah apologetically. "Sorry." Then he looked towards his daughters who were looking excited at the prospect of seeing a'Stork' and a new baby, shook his head. "Sweethearts what your mother is trying to say, is that a boy would be coming to live with us, not a new baby. He lost his mother recently and would be living with us from now on."

"How old is he?" asked Grace.

"He is ten."

"What's his name?" this time Nia asked.

"His name is Harry."

"Does he play Quidditch?" This was Grace.

James looked at his daughter, who seemed excited with the prospect of having new family member. "You can ask him all these questions yourself. I will bring him today evening."


	8. Chapter 8

"So? You told Sarah?" Sirius finally asked James. He waited entire morning for James to tell what happened, but as his friend did not initiate any conversation. Sirius decided to ask upfront. They were going through the suspects files of their latest case.

"I did." James said, still looking at the file in his hand.

"And..?" exasperated Sirius asked.

"She slapped me."

Sirius kept looking at James for few moments, then started laughing.

James shook his head,"Yeah laugh at me. She made me sleep in our guest room."

At this Sirius started laughing harder. He finally calmed down."But Prongsy she still let you go easily. I thought she would put some nasty hex on you."

"I thought the same thing but atleast she is allowing Harry. Speaking of Harry, how was he." James asked looking at Sirius.

"Oh Harry is a very well mannered and sweet boy. He already made friends with Alex, and I think my daughter has a crush on him." Sirius finished smiling.

"Crush on him?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

Sirius started wiping fake tears and said, "Yeah. She tried making breakfast for him this morning. My sweet daughter Nicky, ruined her dress, hair, kitchen and everyone's breakfast. She wanted to impress him you see, but forgot she can't cook. And your sweet boy smiled at her and said - 'Thanks for your effort'. I am telling you James, I really like him."

James shook head at his friend's antics, then went back to the case's file.


End file.
